What Could Have Been
by Quantum27
Summary: Stories that I haven't finished, or randomly created. They're not quite one shots or drabbles, so I'm putting them here. I may or may not ever finish them. Maybe take a peak and spin your own story out of things that could have been.
1. Fem Sonic Unfinished

She was unusual, if anything. Unlike most female hedgehogs she kept her quills long and sharp, others would have them cut, or at least kept them dulled down. She always wore a skin colored shirt or tank tops. What accompanied the shirt was a vest and pants. The vest and pants were always the same color, a nice blue, just either a shade lighter or darker than her own fur. Yes, she was truly strange. If you asked her about her appearance those emerald green eyes would look at you questioningly. In her opinion her clothing style was completely fine. Apparently the media seemed to disagree. As was such ways with the media.

"Miss, why don't you wear dresses? Is this to discourage young girls?"

"Ms., would you say that men are a lower than women in the brain department?"

"Is there a reason most of your friends and allies are male?"

"Miss Hedgehog, is it true you don't wear a bra?," occasionally a question like this would occur. Anyone in the public's eye would tell you to brush the question off. Today was apparently not the case. "The hell you want to know? Does it matter? No! And for your information, I don't wear a bra! Ha! There! I use binding! Is that bad! No! It doesn't make young girls everywhere to be less encouraged to be girly, does it! No!" The outburst was a rare sight from the planet's hero, Sonic the hedgehog. It only made the press want more. After an angry hedgehog had said this, her face started to flush, not from anger, but from embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too… I've got to go." A blur of blue, left the reporters left to themselves.

A young certain little brother was about to have a talk with his older sister. Until he saw her face. He had been at home, at the workshop in the Mystic Ruins when the news came on. Only a few minutes later the deflated hedgehog was face down on the couch. That was saying something since both Tails and Sonic prefered the train when traveling to and from the Ruins.

"Um, Sonic? Are we going to talk about-" The said hedgehogs face looked up into his. It was still red with embarrassment and other than that her face seemed emotionless. "Little bro, I just let the whole world know I don't wear a freakin' bra, I don't want to talk about it." Her face was then plopped back into the couch. The fox stood there awkwardly when suddenly a light bulb went off. "Knuckles doesn't know." A muffled laughter arose from the couch, the two tailed mobian hoped this was a win. "Yeah I bet, Knucklehead will probably have that look on his face the next time he's down here, the whole 'Is there something I missed' look on his face!" Her laughter continued for a good solid minute. Then she stopped and a more calm look replaced it. "Thanks Tails, I totally needed that, but you know what this whole thing means, right?" He shook his head no. "It means let's make fun of Sonic for something not really that funny for a solid two months." The fox made a 'o' shape with his mouth. "Yeah, totally bites, right?" She then continued to go into a dry laughter.

The young two tailed mobian didn't really know what to say, "Sonic, do you want me to call Amy, or-or something? Because I-" "No, No! Call anyone just not **Amy!** " Amy Rose was Sonic's self proclaimed best friend, even most of the time she was just an obsessed fan girl. "I, ehm, think I can handle this by myself." The blue mobian got up and headed to her room in the upstairs of the workshop. Tails sighed, although he was her little brother, sometimes he didn't know how to help her. In her room Sonic was staring at a blank notebook. Then she scribbled down something.

 _You are an idiot. Don't forget that. You'll never be anybody important. Especially, if you don't realize you are a freakin'_ _ **girl. The world would go on without you. So shut up and -**_ She stopped and sighed slightly. This was Sonic's negativity notebook. Apparently according to Prof. Pickle it helped with stress. Anytime she had negative thoughts she wrote them down. A whole book of negative thoughts. Yay! So much freaking fun!

She quickly flipped to a different page. It was a page of names others had called her. For some reason this page always made her feel better. Maybe it was because some of them were attached to fun adventures. She read through some of her favorite ones and not so favorite ones.

 _Blue Pest_

 **Eggman** obviously has said this more than enough times, and she supposed to a degree that he was right. In his point of view, she was a pest, and of course she was blue. Though to anyone else she wasn't a pest, right? Oh gosh, who was she kidding she annoyed herself sometimes.

 _Emerald Thief_

 **Knuckles** said this the first time they meet, and the first time he was tricked. He then proceeded to laugh at her during that adventure every time he made sure she was slowed down. Sonic hoped he woodn't be tricked again soon. Then again, it is Knuckles.

 _Faker_

 **Shadow.** Technically she supposed she had said this first, and technically he was created 50 years earlier. So that was true. Really she supposed it was more of a nickname for her that Shadow had given to her. Even though they don't look anything alike, and she's a girl. Eh, she can't think of anyone else that has the honor of having a nickname from Emo the hedgehog.

 _Liar_

 **Tails** called her that. She didn't like thinking about that argument. Or any others like that one.

 _Miss. Monster-Gal_

 **Chip,** he, well, in a way it was kinda cute. And it also kind of hurtful. She missed him. Very Much.

Standing up she decided that now was a good time as any to take a nice long run. Afterall what better way to think then when the world was a blur. She sighed sometimes her life was a blur, and so unclear.

Tails was kinda worried, he hadn't seen Sonic since the day previously. That was either really bad, or she was just working things out by herself. Suddenly the phone rang jeering him out of his thoughts. He picked it up. "Hello? Tails Workshop here."

"Ahh, darling! Tails nice to hear you!" Oh, that hadn't been what he was expecting. He had expected to hear something like Station Square had spontaneously burst into flames. "Hi Rouge, whatcha need?"

"Need? I don't need anything! I was just wondering if you and Sonic wanted to come to a party." A party? Hm, Sonic might need a little fun. "Yeah, that sounds great! I'm sure Sonic will probably want to come. Where is it at?"

"Angel Island," she could practically hear Tails gasping. Knuckles letting Rouge, of all people throw a party on his precious island?


	2. Sad Unfinished

The screen flickered. The blue blur's face shown on screen. Everyone one's breathing seemed to still. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean too. I never meant to do this but… I had too. I never meant to kill-" his voice cracked. Even Shadow was disturbed and softly cursed, and Scourge wiped a hand over his face. "What I'm saying is, this is my last confession."

He turned and looked behind him. "Tails. I'm sorry I'm not going to be there see you grow up, I just, damn it. We've always cared for eachother, and I failed, I'm sorry. God, I'm saying that a lot. Knux, you're a great guardian, and look at me, trying to protect all seven… I should have told you guys that I was the guardian of the seven. I guess I was scared, I-I, mean, maybe I just assumed that you guys would figure out 'cause of Blaze and the Sol Emer-" he ducked and there was gunfire.

"Guys! You're my friends but you're so much more than that!" Amy wiped tears from her eyes, and Tails and Knuckles were hugging, as they silently watched. "I love you guys! You're my family, guys! My family, they- they're dead, okay? So you're all I've ever had. I used to be a grumpy kid. Then I met Tails, Amy, Knux, and through you, I met more, Shadz, Jet, Scourge, you may be rivals to me, but I love ya' guys too. So many of you, I can't name you, but I love you all, all of you. I'll say it a thousand times."

Rouge drew in a harsh ragged breath, Jet, turned to look at his team, then back to his feet.

"I love you guys, so, so, so, so, much… you know to protect the world, but you really don't even have to do that. I understand if you never want to fight, heh, evil again. " He paused and the video seemed to slightly glitch. "We both know what this video is about. If you guys are watching this...I'm dead. God, I've waited so long for this, and now, when I don't want too… I love you guys, okay?" He swallowed, then with a slight smile said lastly " I'm going to die with a smile on my face, the run in my shoes, guys I'm Sonic the Hedgehog the dude with the 'tude. That's for you Ray, when you were in that poetry phase, I did promise that."

He then smiled the biggest smile ever. "Love ya' guys!"

The camera blacked out to see, with his emerald eyes the last thing on camera. And for once, everyone had tears in their eyes or were sobbing. No one had thought that Sonic the Hedgehog, would ever die without them. They had always thought they would did together.


	3. Fem Sonic Unfinished 2

Sonic was running, not unusual of course, but... it was raining. Of course she could still breath and had her feet on solid ground. So no drowning that was good.

She had finally gotten to the train station. Clutching her clothes to her hoping that she wouldn't get any more wet. That and the fact her feminine figure wouldn't be revealed. Rushing up to the ticket booth she gargled, her voice automatically faking to be 'male'. Oh, that was right, Sonic was a girl. Her clothes were colored exactly like her natural colors too, well except her tank top was white. One more thing she wore a vest that had a hoodie. It was blue. As much as physical descriptions go Sonic just tried to be a guy. Surprisingly nobody had caught on to her act.

"Um, can I have a ticket to Mystic Ruins I re-"

"Sorry sir, can't run the trains in this weather."

"Yeah well I can't run in this weather."

"You'd run through that swampy area?"

"Weell, I usually take the tria-"

"Sorry about that...feel free to sleep in the station if you want."

"What-no, wait!?"

Oh, why bother, that ticket handler was already gone. Sonic slapped a hand to her forehead. _Well, at least there's no Chaos, right? But… who do I know in Station Square? Hm… the closest to the Station is… Shadow? Wait-how do I- oh, that's right Rouge told me, because…? ANYWAY, she could of at least been more helpful by telling me where she lived._

Rushing back into the pouring rain, Sonic struggled to see through the storm. Left, right, straight, and there was the ebony hedgehog's apartment. Strolling through the lobby, and walking straight into the elevator she struggled to remember his room number. Was it eight or seven? Even or Odd? Even or Odd? This was an odd decision.

 _Well, personally I'd go with even, but Shadz seems more like odd. Wait, why does it matter, he wouldn't have a choice would he?_

Hesitating before the door handle was not very difficult. Sonic had gotten drenched, her feminine figure obvious. Unless Shadow just assumed she was a wimp. _No, I've beaten him before. He wouldn't assume that, would he? It would be easier to have him think I'm a wimp. Way past uncool._ She scrunched up her mouth. _Way past uncool? That sounds kinda corny...eh, then again, I'm kinda corny._

 ** _Reason I stopped: I think Sonic was acting kinda ooc. Maybe not. What do you guys think? This was also going to be Sonadow_**

 ** _Reason for first chapter: Sonic wouldn't be upset over a bra. Or anything like that._**

 ** _ _Reason for second: I was already writing The Faker and Speechless. It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but my mind was on those other stories, so I only wrote what I had thought about and abandoned it. Quantum27 Out...__**


	4. Goodnight Green Hill Zone

* _Classic Tails isn't' in this even though it's set in Generations. It's sort of a what if. I plan to rewrite this eventually._

"I think, even though white space doesn't have a day or night we should get some rest. You have circles under your eyes, Little Me. We'll get the last boss key when we're rested." The elder Sonic said. He had been dubbed as 'Modern Sonic' by Amy. Do to the fact that the younger one should be called 'Retro Sonic', considering their times were so different. Modern had objected, saying 'It was the good old classic days. Classic...Classic Sonic. Perfect!'

Classic didn't want to admit he was tired. He also didn't want to sleep with all these people around him. He knew, Tails, Knuckles, and the Chaotix...possibly the Amy girl. She did look a bit like Rosy the Rascal. Classic wished he had his own versions of his friends. He had just been taking a run through Green Hill Zone, one of the few places he considered home, and suddenly he was here.

'Not Tired.' Classic signed. He didn't feel comfortable enough to use his own voice now. It had taken him a year to talk in long intervals with Tails, and he used his voice with Knuckles to get him to be sociable. He had only just started verbally sassing Robuttnick. The latest adventure with Hyper Metal Sonic he had actually talked a lot. Sometimes he had to though.

"Ah, come on. Just because we're heros doesn't mean we don't sleep! At least take a few cat naps." Modern said excitedly. Too Excitedly for Classic's taste.

"You know sign language?" The dark hedgehog named 'Shadow' asked.

"Oh...yeah, used to sign a lot. I'm probably really rusty right now though. Heh." The elder said rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

'Keep your fingers stretched.' the younger one signed. Shadow narrowed his eyes at that.

"Hey! Erm, So- Modern, I'm sorry for throwing cars at you, I don't know what got into to me!" The grey hedgehog said coming over. _Great. The others got the memo. Now we're gonna be sitting around in a campfire._ Classic rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, **Silver.** " The dark blue hedgehog said over pronouncing the other hedgehog's name.

'You're very subtle.' Classic said raising an eyebrow.

"Your younger self is right." Shadow said also raising an eyebrow.

"Stuff it, Shadow, just st-"

'You're the one who needs sle-'

"Sonic I think you need some sleep!" Tails said concerned. _Thanks for interrupting me, bro._

"Look, it's not me, it's Clas-"

"Oh! Sonikku, you're not fooling anyone." Amy said clasping her hands.

"Fine set the clock to, an hour to start." Modern replied curling up almost like a cat, and immediately going to sleep.

"Set what clock?" Charmy asked.

'Old saying.' Classic replied.

"I don't understand."

'You wouldn't.'

As time went on everyone except Shadow went to sleep. Why was everyone so tired. He wasn't tired, right? Classic got up and started walking towards the most colorful places in white space. The zones. He walked towards Green Hill.

 _Would anyone be hurt if I did a quick run through it?_ He scowled, _Probably, they're treating me like a little kid! Honestly, me! Who's gone to hell and back! Can't they see, I'm just as experienced. Who's been bleeding for 5 years being a hero. Who took in a kid, and has to be kind instead of how cold I am in actuality? Who doesn't have enough confidence to even use his own voice?_

"I just don't get it! What did I do...to deserve this?" Classic looked towards the others. To his _friends._

"I should get some sleep. I'm just," he sighed, and sat down at the entrance to Green Hill, "Not that kind of tired."

He rubbed his eyes, waiting for his body to finally just accept defeat, and sleep. "Oh well, good night Green Hill Zone. Goodnight, Tails. 'Night...erm, everyone, I guess." He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, "Goodnight Green Hill Zone." he said one final time.

Modern opened his eyes. "Good Morning Green Hill Zone." he said under his breath. He sat up, everyone was still sleeping. Where was his younger self? Scanning the area, he squinted his eyes. Where-? The younger one was sleeping near the Green Hill Entrance in the White Space.

Slowly he felt his hands form words. 'Good for him. Me. I don't know.'

"You know it's okay Sonic. To feel down about yourself." Modern Sonic side glanced at Shadow.

"I don't have any idea about what you're talking about." he replied crossing his arms.

Shadow smirked, and under his breath, he replied, "Goodnight Green Hill Zone."

Sonic glared at his rival. Then rolled his eyes. "An old habit. You say goodnight to friends. Green Hill Zone is home, it, makes sense to say goodnight right." he murmured.

Shadow eyed him from his toe to head, "Your younger self, was murmuring about, if I was going to say about us. He didn't sound happy."

"Thoughts can leak out into the world. I-, look, just, humor me Shadow, and don't tell anyone that my younger self may be murmuring about crazy things."

"I never said they were crazy… Faker?" Sonic started walking towards his younger self.

"Get up Classic. We're going to the boss gate." He hoisted Classic up from the arm.

"You're nice at waking people up." Classic said yawning as they walked over to the last boss gate. "So, what do we do, put the emeralds in da' slots to get it workin'?"

"Yes, assuming they're perfectly shaped to the things we'll just assume that-"

"Maybe you guys should wake up before you go?" The two blue hedgehogs looked to the ebony one. He was scowling.

"Good job, little me, you got him to care. He only does that 100% of the time and pretends that he doesn't care 100%." Modern whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"Fine, we'll wait until we're awake and at least wait till the others are too." Modern said waving it off.

 _After the boss_

"YES!" Modern jumped in the air, "Finally we can get out of white space. Hey Little Me ready to get out of he-" he paused when he saw how his younger self was shaking.

"Wow, it-it w-was o-one thi-thing when I wa-watched you, fight the-the wa-water monster, bu-but with that. I think, I think, the closest thing I had was, well, the flickys. Little inter-dimensional jerks!" He burst off into crazed laughter.

"Dude...I'm sorry, let's just leave white space and get you back to your tim-"

"I have to fight that water monster eventually. Oh Chaos."

"Well, that is his name."

"His name is Chaos, gr-great! Heh." Classic replied running a hand through his quills.

"It's okay dude. Look we'll get you home to Green Hill Zone, I promise."

"Okay," he had finally calmed down, "Okay, let's get out of white space. I'm glad people didn't see us at least."

"Yeah, I think they're already out of white space. Let's go! I'll race you!"


End file.
